There is Always the Mind of the Predator
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: When a serial killer breaks out of prison, only two people survived him. Fem!Spencer! TEMP HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up! I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I couldn't get this out of my mind! So pleas enjoy! And for those pho read my other stories I am working on them! I have a chapter of "A Wonderful Curse" almost done and am starting on a new chapter of "Origins: Bumblebee" so please be patience. Thank you. Now enjoy!**

**_Prologue_**

Two pairs of feet rushed across the metal floor. One belonged to a little girl with wide brown eyes and long brown hair in a knee length dirty sunflower dress. She wore a yellow bow in her hair and had on a yellow sunflower locket. She was only 5. The other pair of feet belonged to a young boy with brown hair and green eyes in a blue dirty T-shirt and a pair of dirty blue jeans. He had an old blue baseball cap on his head with a white baseball locket on. "C'mon Sofia! Hurry! We don't have much time!" The boy whispered.

The little girl had tears in her eyes but nodded. "Okay Tony." she whispered.

The two rushed across te metal floor until they reached a door. The door was at least three times the size of the little boy. It was metal and rusted slightly. It had twenty locks on the door. Nineteen were undone. The little boy bit his lip and unlocked the door. With a deep breath, he opened it. The light shone into the room and both children covered their eyes. When they loowe'd out after moving their eyes, they saw an empty street. Biting his lip the little boy took the little girl's hand and led her out. They walked in silence down the street looking around. They had not been outside in almost three months. They saw a cop car and rushed forward. Only for Sofia to collapse with a cry of,"TONY!"

Tony turned quickly and bent down to her. He looked up and called out,"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"

The cop jumped up and rushed to them. He called an ambulance as he went and bent town to the two,"What are your names?"

"I'm Tony and this is my sister Sofia. Our parents are Anthony and Diana DiNozzo."

**For those in America or on an Americna Base. ****_OBAMA WON BABY! _****My family has always supported the Democrat's so *shrugs* yeah.**

**Anyway. Shall you solve what movie this is from? It is a sentence about the movie.**

**Even though *** ****** stole the ******* the ***** gathered together on ******** Day. And so the ******'* ***** grew three times that day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Hotch Voice Over:_

_Every man builds his world in his own image. He has the power to choose, but no power to escape the necessity of choice._

_~Ayn Rand_

Sofia sighed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Her thoughts drifted to her brother. She wondered how he was doing. She hasn't spoken to him in what...2 days? She sighed again. "Hey Pretty Girl. You got any plans this weekend?"

"Maybe. I might call my mother and go to a conference on unique genes in the human body." Sofia said the lie almost absently.

Derek frowned. But before he could say anything Hotch called them into the conference room. The team gathered in the conference room to where Hotch and another man in a black suit stood. The man stepped forward. "I am Agent Francis Jacobs. I am here due to newly discovered news. You see 21 years ago two children, a brother, age 9, and a sister, age 5, were kidnapped. They were held hostage for three days before they escaped and found a police officer. Thus they were saved and the kidnapper sentenced to life in jail. It was believed that two weeks ago the man died in prison. It was recently proven false. He switched spots somehow with another inmate who was deathly ill. So a kidnapper/killer whom only had those two victims live, is now free. And will most likely go after the two."

"So I'm guessing you need our help to find this guy?" Asked Derek.

"No." Said Agent Jacobs,"We need you to protect the sister."

"Alright. Where is she?" Hotch asked.

Agent Jacobs looked at Sofia,"Right here."

Sofia suddenly felt like screaming and crying at the same time. "D-did you tell my brother?" she asked.

Agent Jacobs nodded,"He's being alerted as we speak."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Brown eyes narrowed as they aimed at a head of brown hair. A deep breath was taken and quickly blown out. Tim McGee quickly slapped at his head. "Tony! Stop sending spitballs at me!" He snapped.

Tony grinned cheekily. "Opps? Sorry McGoo!"

A sudden slap to the back of his head had Tony shutting up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen with another man in a black suit. "We have important information." Grunted Gibbs leaning against his desk.

The man nodded to Gibbs,"I am Agent Rayon Daniels. I am here due to newly discovered news. You see 21 years ago two children, a brother, age 9, and a sister, age 5, were kidnapped. They were held hostage for three days before they escaped and found a police officer. Thus they were saved and the kidnapper sentenced to life in jail. It was believed that two weeks ago the man died in prison. It was recently proven false. He switched spots somehow with another inmate who was deathly ill. So a kidnapper/killer whom only had those two victims live, is now free. And will most likely go after the two."

"So. What do you need our help for?" Asked Tim.

"We are in need of your services to protect the brother. His sister will be protected by Team A of the BAU of the FBI."

"Well where is he?" Asked Kate.

"Behind me." Was the reply from Agent Daniels.

The desk and person behind him, was Tony.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

"NOOOOO! NONONONONONONO!" Sofia yelled stomping her feet.

"Sofia sweetie, we know you aren't happy but mommy and daddy aren't happy together either. You're getting to be a big girl Sofia. That's why you can't go with daddy. And Tony's getting to be a big boy, that's why Tony can't come with us." Diana tried to explain to her now 6 year old daughter.

Sofia's eyes began to tear up. "NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE TONY! I WANT TONY TO STAY WITH US! HE'S MY BROTHER! MY TONY!" She yelled stomping her feet again.

The same conversation was being held in another room. "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE SOFIA! I CAN'T I HAVE TO PROTEXT HER!" 10 year old Tony shouted angrily.

Tony Sr. sighed. "Junior..."

"NOOOO! I WON'T LEAVE SOFIA! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!" Tony Jr. shouted eyes tearing up.

Tony Sr. stood straight,"Anthony Demitri DiNozzo Junier you listen to me right now! You are coming with me and Sofia is going with Dian and that is final! I don't care how much you cry and whine this will not change! You will be lucky if I let you call Sofia once a **year**!"

Tony's lower lip quivered. He just wanted to protect his little sister.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

It was a year later that Tony Sr. got married to a woman with the last name Paddington. Two years later Diana married a man with the last name Reid. And three years later Tony was sent to military school. Four years later, the nightmares came back.


	3. Sorry

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


End file.
